gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Born This Way (Song)
Born This Way is the lead single off Lady Gaga's second album, also titled Born This Way. The episode that the song's appearing in is going to focus on David Karofsky (played by Max Adler), and his struggle with his sexuality. The single originally done by Lady Gaga was supposed to be released on Sunday, February 13, the same night as the 2011 Grammy Awards where Lady Gaga will perform the song live. She later announced via Twitter that she "can't wait any longer" and that the single would be released on Friday, February 11. For the performance, the members of New Directions are wearing shirts with text printed on them that state something about them. *Artie - "Four Eyes" *Brittany - "I'm With Stoopid (Upwards Arrow)" *Finn - "Can't Dance" *Kurt - "Likes Boys" *Lauren - "Bad Attitude" *Mercedes - "No Weave!" *Mike - "Can't Sing" *Puck - "I'm With Stupid (Downwards Arrow)" *Quinn - "Lucy Caboosey" *Sam - "Trouty Mouth" *Tina - "Brown Eyes" *Emma - "Ginger", "OCD" *Will - "Butt Chin" *Rachel - "Nose" *Santana - "Bitch" and "Lebanese" (Meant to be 'Lesbian' spelled it wrong) Lyrics Kurt: It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M-M-M-M Just put your paws up 'Cause you were born this way, baby Tina: My mama told me when I was young We are all born superstars She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on In the glass of her boudoir Mercedes: "There's nothing wrong with lovin' who you are" She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe" Mercedes with Tina: ''' "So hold your head up girl and you'll go far, Listen to me when I say" '''New Directions: Mercedes I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself and you're set I'm on the right track baby I was born this way New Directions: Tina Ooo there ain't no other way Baby I was born this way Baby I was born this way (born this way) Ooo there ain’t no other way Baby I was born this way I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Kurt: Don't be a drag – just be a queen Tina: Don't be a drag – just be a queen Mercedes: Don't be a drag – just be a queen Don't be! Tina: Give yourself prudence And love your friends Subway kid, rejoice your truth In the religion of the insecure I must be myself, respect my youth Mercedes: A different lover is not a sin Believe capital H-I-M Mercedes with Tina: I love my life I love this record and Mi amore vole fe yah (love needs faith) New Directions (with Mercedes): I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself and you're set I'm on the right track baby I was born this way New Directions (with Tina): Ooo there ain't no other way Baby I was born this way Baby I was born this way Ooo there ain’t no other way Baby I was born this way I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Kurt: Don't be a drag, just be a queen Whether you're broke or evergreen You're black, white, beige, chola descent You're lebanese, you're orient Whether life's disabilities Left you outcast, bullied, or teased Rejoice and love yourself today 'Cause baby you were born this way Mercedes and Tina: No matter gay, straight, or bi Lesbian, transgendered life I'm on the right track baby I was born to survive No matter black, white or beige Chola or orient made I'm on the right track baby I was born to be brave New Directions (with Tina leading & Mercedes on riffs): I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself and you're set I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Ooo there ain’t no other way Baby I was born this way Baby I was born this way Ooo there ain’t no other way Baby I was born this way I'm on the right track baby I was born this way I was born this way hey! I was born this way hey! I'm on the right track baby I was born this way hey! I was born this way hey! I was born this way hey! I'm on the right track baby I was born this way hey! Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px|Glee- Born This Way thumb|right|300px thumb|300px|right Category:Season Two Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 6